


Endless Ache

by hitokiri



Series: Love Claims Possession [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is 21, Dean is in love with Sam, Dean spanking Sam, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Series Dean Winchester, Pre-Series Sam Winchester, Sam is 17, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiri/pseuds/hitokiri
Summary: Sam pisses off John, which sends John storming out, then in their heated argument, Sam lets the fact that he's been applying to colleges slip in front of Dean... Dean doesn't take it very well...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Love Claims Possession [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760491
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Endless Ache

**Author's Note:**

> I chronologically made this the "first" time Dean spanked Sam... but I think I wanna make an earlier one. Shh.
> 
> originally posted on tumblr April 28, 2020.

It started when Sam was seventeen.

John slams the door of the motel and leaves without another word. Dean watches Sam’s shoulders jump at the sudden loud noise, notices how the tension just slightly dissipates at their father’s departure. He pinches the bridge of his nose to fend of the headache. “Sammy,” he sighs, exasperated, “Did you have to start again?”

“Me?” Sam asks incredulously, whirling around to face Dean. “ _Me_? _Again_? Are you _serious_ , Dean?”

“Yes, Sammy, I’m serious.” He holds his ground as Sam steps closer to him. His little brother is only an inch shorter than him now; the kid’s growing fast and Dean’s not sure he likes it. “You keep starting these fights with dad and making him leave!”

Sam steps up to Dean now, his nose up to Dean’s chin, as he glares up at Dean and shoves his chest once, no strength behind it. Dean raises an eyebrow but keeps his cool. Unlike their dad, he knows how to handle Sammy when he gets like this, petulant and upset. This time shouldn’t be any different.

Except it is, because Sam says, “My SAT is next week, Dean! _Next week_ ,” he emphasizes with another light shove. “I can’t leave my school, not yet, Dean!”

“Sammy...”

“You know how important this is to me. Dad left us for a month, and now the SAT is here and I’ve spent months studying with my notes from our last three schools.” He sounds so hurt and fragile that Dean feels his heart break. “After- after my test we can go, just- my records will be sent to whatever school we end up in, I just--” His floppy, curly bangs cover his eyes when he hangs his head.

Dean grabs his chin with a warm palm and tilts his head back up. “I’m sorry, kiddo,” Dean murmurs, giving Sammy his best sympathetic look, hoping to ease his qualm. Sam pleads up at him with his big, bright eyes, and Dean hates what he’s going to say next: “We have to go on this hunt, Sammy. I’m sorry. You’ll have to sign up for the SAT at our next school.”

He’s shoved for real this time, hard, and he falls on his ass on the edge of the bed. Sam glares at him from where he stands three feet away. His chest is heaving and his face is red from frustration and anger. Dean narrows his eyes up at him but doesn’t move from the bed. “Sam--”

“I can’t just show up at a school and take their SAT next day, Dean!” Sam explodes. “The school could have already had it! And then what, huh? Wait until senior year? Be behind on college applications--”

Dean’s hand shoots out and grasps Sam’s thin little wrist tight. Sam flinches, stops talking. The shock on his face would amuse Dean if he didn’t hear what he just heard.

“I’m sorry, what?” he asks gently, almost serene; the calm before the storm.

He tugs and Sam stumbles forward, says softly, “Dean--”

“No, Sammy, what did you say? College applications?” There’s disbelief in his voice, but prominently, there’s betrayal. Sam wants to stay in this town another _week_ to take a dumb fucking test at school. For what? For _college_? Now he fucking gets it. “You think you’re, what, _leaving_?”

“Dean, you’re hurting me, just- Dean--”

Dean gives another tug and Sam is splayed across his lap unceremoniously, laid across Dean and fitting like he belongs. It certainly feels right. His hand is coming down with a crack against Sammy’s jean-clad backside and Sam jumps in his lap, trying to roll away. “ _Dean_!” The distress in his voice sets Dean on edge, makes his hand raise up and come back down again, harder. His precious little brother who’s trying to leave him squirms in Dean’s lap, whimpers when Dean spanks him again, and Dean revels in it, loves it.

Wants more of it.

His dick is hard in his jeans the more Sam squirms, the more he cries. He’s lucky he’s protected by the jeans covering his no doubt red ass because Dean’s hand would certainly hurt more against his bare skin.

“That’s it, baby,” he whispers, laying down another smack, then soothing the hurt with a gentle rub. “Take it like a good boy and maybe I’ll talk to dad.” He brings his hand down harder this time, and Sam’s cry is both beautiful and heartbreaking at the same time. He can see the tears tracking down Sam’s beautiful flushed cheeks, can hear the little whimpers as he tries to fight the pain, as he tries to stamp down the tears. Sammy is beautiful always, but when he’s breaking like this he’s perfect. “One more, sweetheart,” he says gently, and brings his hand down the hardest for this very last one.

Sam’s voice breaks on a sob and Dean grabs him up and pulls him so he’s sitting in his lap, cradled in Dean’s arms. He hisses when he sits on his sore ass and Dean rubs at it gently, his free hand buried in Sam’s unruly locks as he turns his head to bury Sam’s face against his neck. Tears drip onto his neck and down his shirt as he holds his precious baby brother through his cries.

He holds on tight as he thinks about Sam leaving, as he thinks about leaving Sam in some city with a college and co-eds and going on hunts without him. As he thinks about Sam’s potential roommates. Sam is beautiful now -- Dean thinks he always will be -- but he worries about just how much more beautiful Sam will become, and how Dean might not get to _watch_ him grow into that beauty, into these long limbs, into his shaggy hair, into _himself_. And Dean aches.

And he doesn’t stop aching until he picks Sam up five years later from Stanford because their dad goes missing.

He doesn’t think he’ll ever stop aching for Sam.

It started when Sam was seventeen... and then it never stopped.


End file.
